


but what do they know?

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

“I’m tired.” Josh mumbles, body curled up so as to take as little space as possible. 

Tyler doesn't respond verbally, just rests his head on Josh's shoulder. 

“What happens if I sleep?” Josh asks. 

Tyler reaches up and runs his fingers along the thread sewing his mouth shut. 

“Do I die?” Josh wonders aloud. 

Tyler closes his eyes. 

Josh looks at Tyler. “Maybe. Maybe…”


End file.
